Arcadians
History After splitting off from the Crogarians the Arcadians came across an island to the west. Here they built their new city, Arcadia . A new form of government needed to be formed. No one there would accept Dictatorship from a Monarch; so formed the first Arcadian Council. The council would meet in the newly constructed Council building to discuss Arcadian affairs. The Arcadians began to put a lot of work into inventing new machines, they quickly began to advance. One major invention in the early days was the ability to move a boat without the need for sails, however this was not very reliable at the time so it was not widely used. The Arcadian council decided it was time to expand their borders and to takes the whole island, they met no resistance in doing so; they were alone. Three new towns were set up; Kalm , Ladria and Séra . There were roads to each town but the main means of transport was still by boat. Arcadia still rested in complete isolation. This allowed it to do its research undisturbed. Arcadia was discovered by an unknown race of beings who called themselves “The chosen .” They attacked without warning, but Arcadia’s superior technology prevailed on the first attack. The Arcadian’s navy was crippled on the second attack. The town of Séra was destroyed but most people made it out in time. “The Chosen army” advanced onto Arcadian land, their army was twice the size of the Arcadians. Arcadia managed to push them back however with their new artillery cannons. “The chosen army” would not give up so the Arcadian council ordered something be done about them. The Arcadian scientists were quick at work and eventually came up with a design for Arcadia’s first airship. The council ordered them to build a fleet of them and sent to “the chosen city.” This would be the first time Arcadia left the island in nearly 400years. Throughout the insuring weeks of building the new fleet, Kalm came under attack. Kalm, other than Arcadia itself, was the most defended city in Arcadia. When the airship fleet was ready, the council sent it off to war. They were all carrying many cannons and bombs. Many of them were shot down before they reached the city but the ones that did, unleashed everything they had at it. The city quickly fell and “The Chosen ” went into hiding. The war ended that day. It lasted nearly 30years. The airships returned home with good news and a whole new line of research began on these airships. The Arcadian council began to consider exploring the rest of the continent of Crogar . However, they tried to stay away from the kingdoms of Amarantheen and WindVale . They found many ruins of old civilisations, tribes and even a thriving empire or two. The Arcadian’s during this time discovered an issue with their current airship design, it was not capable of long distance flights. A design was quickly brought out and replaced the old design. This new airship was capable of flying potentially forever as it was powered by Arcane energy instead of traditional hot air or helium. The only issue was the new design did not have as many offensive weapons. The council accepted this new design for the purposes of exploration. Political troubles within Arcadia began to arise. Some people did not agree with the council getting to decide everything for Arcadia. Many people wanted a say in it. It started out as just some people protesting but one day there was an attack on the council building. This caused a military response from the council. All the houses in Arcadia were searched for any illegal activity or plans to attack military buildings or the council building; None were found but not too long after an airship burst into flames and crashed just outside Ladria. The council suspected sabotage. The council sent the military to search the entire island for the “terrorists.” They were later found in a cave in the Drata Mountains to the south. They were publically executed; there was still people that believed in what they said however. People wanted to continue on with what they started. The council decided to allow another person the council that would be “the voice of the people.” Changes began soon after this civil war. New non-militarised airships were designed for transport of people and goods. Cities became lass militarised and more ships were built for the naval fleet of traders. No war could be started if the people did not agree to it first however if Arcadia was attacked all control was to be given to the original 3 council members and the people had no say. Most people accepted this because they could see for the moment it was the best they were going to get. Some still were angry but too few to do anything. During the exploration period, the people of Arcadia voted that Arcadia should come out of isolation and remake contact with Amaratheen. The rest of the council agreed. A boat was sent over to Amaranth first. This was to test if Amarantheen would attack Arcadia on sight; they did not. Then 4 airships were sent in, 2 carrying representatives from Arcadia and 2 guard ships. The Arcadians and Amaranthians spoke for a while and there was peace between them and WindVale. Later a trade route and transport system was set up between Arcadia and Amarantheen. A war started on the mainland between Amarantheen and Orcs . The Amaranthians could hold them off at first however the Orcs brought a terrifying plague with them which corrupted the land as well as the people. Amarantheen called for Arcadia’s aid but the council did not see any threat against Arcaida. Eventually though Arcadia was forced to help when many Amaranthians were evacuated; including the lords of Amaranth, and they came to Arcadia which was fine at first but as more and more came the Arcadians became angry. The council decided to send bring the Amarathians and the people of WindVale to the newly discovered land of Eiodola which was discovered under the Exploration period. A fleet of airships was gathered and people were transported across. Arcadia was now the only remaining kingdom in Crogar out of the three although now it seems the Crogarians have formed once again but Arcadia only really provides air support. Arcadia continued its exploration while better and better technology was invented. By the next century Arcadia had explored all of Crogar and had new power sources for their ship engines such as steam. This made their ships go much faster. The king of Crogaria requested that Arcadia give them this new steam engine powered ship but Arcadia refused. Arcadia received news from Eiodola that dragons had attacked and some airships had been lost. The council, not wanting their airships falling into the wrong hands sent some of the newest and strongest battleships over to destroy the wreckage. The Crogarian king asked the Arcadians to kill the dragons but the council; not wanting to further weaken its airship fleet, refused. The king of Crogaria decided to build a portal to a new world later. This intrigued the council of Arcadia and some Arcadians were sent through with them. On the other side they came across the world of Aurora . They were on an island and while the rest of the Crogarians were setting up the town, half the Arcadians that came through began building a basic airship so they could explore the land better. When this airship was complete they flew west and they found the mainland which was the perfect place to set up the new empire. Back in the homeland, tensions grew once again within the city. People were not happy about many of the decisions made by the council in recent years. A second civil war began when a bomb went off in the council building kill two of the council members and a few others standing near. The remaining council members were brought aboard the new flagship of the Arcadian airship fleet, Arcadia’s sword . This was the biggest and most powerful airship ever seen in Crogarian history. This ship hovered over the capitol city while the city was searched. Out of no where, another unauthorised airship came from over one of the mountains and was on a direct course for Arcadia’s sword. It opened fire as it came closer and closer. This was however in vain; the Arcadia’s Sword turned one of its massive guns towards the incoming airship and shot it out of the sky. Unfortunately this only made tensions with the public worse as much of the wreckage fell onto the people’s houses in the city below. People began bombing more government buildings throughout Arcadia. To resolve this, the council decided to fix all damages done to the city from the airship wreckage and to give some civilians the chance to go to Aurora, they agreed. 100 people went and began to set up their own town and they ruled themselves; the council had no say in what they do. This however means the council will not help them if they come under attack. Two new council members were chosen and the city was repaired. Word came from Aurora that Orcs have come, the Crogarian king there requested more airships from Arcadia be sent to help deal with them. The Arcadian council agreed to help. Supplies were sent through the portal to Aurora and airships were built. The Arcadian council, seeing that there is not many people left in Crogar expanded and set up various colonies. These were not very well taking care of however; the council began to reconsider not long after making the decision to set them up. No airships were sent to these colonies, they were only guarded by Arcadia’s navy which was not very strong. Arcadia began to turn its focus to supplying Aurora as there was not much in Crogar to do. Many airships were sent to Aurora to help in the fight against the Orcs . This was the war of Aurora . Government The Arcadians are governed by a council of representatives from each city controled by Arcadia. They each rule on what should be done in times of war and foreign affairs. Each member of the council is voted in by the people of each of the towns and cities. The council are situated in a large council building in the centre of the City of Arcadia, the Arcadian's capital. There is a large glass dome on the top of this building which is the ceiling of the council chambers. There are however other locations where the council is taken for safety in times of war or other similar emergencies. This way if the capital is attacked the council is safe and Arcadia can remain stable. Military The Arcadian military is among the more advanced in the Crogarian empire . Their foot soldiers are mostly the same as any others using bows, swords and other siege equipment aside from better cannons. Their naval fleet however consists of many many airships with powerful weapons. They have already helped defend Arcadia against various attacks in the past and have proven to be very successful machines. The majority of Arcadia's military still remains in Crogar with the capital however there are some airships that have been more recently built in Aurora . Arcadia has set up several shipyards along the eastern coastline of Crogaria to build and house them. To many it is not known how the Arcadian military airships fly as most of the civilian airships have a large blimp. The military airships are kept off the ground by Arcane magic. The Arcadian's have a fairly good understanding of the arcane arts but by no means as much as the Trakians .